


Come And Save Me From It

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splendid carefully deposited the baby in Max's arms and stepped back, taking in the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come And Save Me From It

**Author's Note:**

> As I was watching Fury Road, I liked the idea of Max being the uncle to Splendid's child and also The Dag's child. Also let's all just pretend that Splendid had her baby during the canyon scene and everything was okay and that she died later on for the sake of this fic lmao.

Max looked down at the baby in Splendid’s arms with a look of neutrality. He looked neither impressed nor unimpressed, neither worried nor careless. Just...nothing. 

“Would you like to hold him?” Splendid asked, extending the baby towards him

Max raised an eyebrow then shrugged and grunted “Whatever,”

Splendid carefully deposited the baby in Max's arms and stepped back, taking in the scene. Max looked undoubtedly uncomfortable and uncertain; and Splendid had to wonder if he'd ever even held a baby before.

Max held the baby at arms length, inspecting it

"Ugly…little bugger," he said, frowning 

Splendid laughed "Hey, that's _the king's_ son you're talking about," she said, putting mocking emphasis on "the king's"

Max looked around the baby to lock eyes with her "Unfortunately,"

Splendid laughed more, her full lips stretching over her pristine teeth.

"Well…he's also your baby…so…he can't be that bad," Max said, starting to hand the baby back to her "I mean, you know, you'll be…a-a good mother…raise him right," he continued awkwardly, but Splendid just smiled

"Thank you," she said, looking down at the baby in her arms "And you'll be his lovely Uncle, just like Furiosa is his Auntie," 

Max's lips briefly twitched into a small smile, marking the first and only time Splendid would see him smile. 

~

When The Dag's baby came along it was different. 

Max had shown back up to the Citadel almost a year later, and The Dag's baby was a month and a few weeks old by that point. 

Max pointed at her belly "Baby came?" 

The Dag smiled "Yes,"

"Healthy?"

"She's perfect,"

Max started "It's…a girl?" 

She nodded "Yes…she looks like me, thankfully"

Max chuckled but then turned serious "Can I…see her?"

The Dag smiled "Of course!" 

In a few minutes, Max was cradling the small child in his arms, murmuring something under his breath and looking at her in awe.

The baby curled her little hand around one of Max's large fingers and gurgled loudly, causing Max to genuinely laugh and smile. 

"What's her name?" he asked

The Dag looked at him with a strange fondness in her eyes "Fiora Maxine," she said, smiling

Max's eyes glazed over "You…you named her after me…a-and Furiosa?" 

The Dag nodded "Without you and her…we wouldn't be here. My baby wouldn't be safe and sound and me and the other girls would still be miserable…we owe everything to the two of you,"

Max smiled and choked up, looking down at the baby in his arms

"Thank you," he said "Thank you,"

She just beamed brightly "You'd be a good dad, y'know?" she said, watching the tenderness shared between the two of them

"Yeah," Max agreed, hazily; visions passing through his head. "Yeah, I would,"

**Author's Note:**

> Fiora Maxine's name is pronounced Fee-or-ah Max-ein (not Max-een; think of the 'ein' at the end of 'Frankenstein' and that's how it's pronounced).


End file.
